


You Did Good

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: It's quarantine period, and like any typical Cat-Dad, Buck did the #catchallenge video for Christopher 😸
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	You Did Good

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch the videos at the Instagram. They are amusing indeed :P

The sun has started to shine through the window panel when Eddie cracks his eyes open, slowly easing into the state of wakefulness. Automatically, his hand searches the spot beside him to which he finds to be empty. From the look of it, the space has been vacated for quite awhile. 

It's their third day of the compulsory quarantine after they had been informed that one of the patient from the rescue they did was tested positive for Covid-19. Chris had since stays with Abuela. 

Hmm. 

The house is still silent. No clacking and clinking from the kitchen. No music echoing either. 

Weird. 

Buck is never silent aside from when he is asleep. Even then, he still move around in his sleep, making weird scrunching faces until Eddie hugs him tight to keep him in place. The man bring about everything that is vibrant and loud energy wherever he goes. 

So when Eddie woke up to a silent house, it's an acceptable response to panic. As any reasonable man will do, he dashed out of their bedroom with only one aim in his mind: to find Buck. 

"Aww, shucks Eddie. You topple some of them. Step lightly, man."

Eddie is greeted with Buck sitting cross-legged in the hallway in front of Chris' closed bedroom door. It is a little unusual, but what is even more weirder is the arrays of Chris' Legos figurines systematically assembled in few lines. 

"Umm, what are you doing, Buck?" It's a lost cause to figure out by himself. He rather has Buck explaining the situation to him. 

Buck is focusing to upright the ones Eddie had toppled before, the tip of his tongue pink between his teeth. 

"I watched the Instagram videos." Buck simply said like that will explain everything. 

"And..." Eddie coaxes after Buck seems to have the impression that his answer is logical enough. 

Buck rolls his eyes. "Ugh, you're so outdated." He says exasperatedly. 

Hands on his hips, Eddie is about to berate Buck about his current fixation on the actual world crisis, and not some Instagram videos. They're in the middle of pandemic for God's sake. 

But then Buck continues, "It is a challenge to test your pet's agility. So we'll see how many Legos will Mozart-Ella knocks off later when we release her." Buck points to the the closed door, grinning so wide his gums showing and eyes wide with anticipation and glee. 

"Are you saying that Mozart-Ella is locked in Chris' bedroom all this time?" Eddie almost shouts. Eddie loves the cat, but she can be a menace sometimes, especially if locked up unsupervised. He doesn't even want to imagine the state of Chris' bedroom at the moment. 

"Relax. She's fed and done her business." Buck dismisses Eddie's concern nonchalantly, which did little to nothing to comfort Eddie. 

"Alright, I am done. I'm just gonna set up our camera..." After finding the right angle, "here." 

The setting is ridiculous. Lines and lines of Lego figurines perfectly arranged in their hallway. 

"Step back. I'm going to release the beast. Chris gonna love this when I send the video to him." After clicking the record button, Buck gingerly walks towards the door trying to avoid from stepping on the Legos, opening the door to a small crack. 

Eddie actually finds himself holding his breath. 

After few seconds, Mozart-Ella's face makes its appearance at the doorway. If Eddie knows better, she actually looks confuse of her surrounding, taking in the weird arrangements at what usually an empty hallway. 

Buck now is vibrating with excitement, patiently coaxing the cat to step forward. 

"Come on girl. Come on. Steps outside. Yeah, just like that." Buck calls, absorb with anticipation. 

Mozart-Ella starts to sniff at some of the Legos and after it deeming they're safe, trudges outside from the bedroom with careful steps. Amusingly, she only topple two Legos while making her way through the booby-trapped hallway. 

"You go, girl! You did so good! Chris will love this." Buck cheers, totally elated. He bends down to scoop up the cat, whom Eddie swears looking so smug with her achievement. 

Eddie actually finds himself amused on the challenge. Not that he will tell Buck that or he'll never hear the end of it. 

"You deserve a treat, don't you?" Buck starts to baby talk to the cat. If Eddie finds that to be endearing, nobody will ever need to know. 

"Good job." Eddie compliments. 

"Yeah, good job, Mozart-Ella!" Buck parrots. 

Eddie lets out a hearty laugh. "I mean it to you, Evan." Eddie then pets Buck's messy curls like he usually does with Mozart-Ella before walking off to the kitchen nonchalantly, leaving a very much flustered Buck in the hallway, red in the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chris: It's a boy. We should name him Mozart :)
> 
> After visiting the vet: It's actually a girl. 
> 
> Buck: Let's just add Ella if she wants to identify herself as a girl. :)
> 
> Eddie: Mozart-Ella can be whatever gender it wants to be. ;)


End file.
